Masquerade
by Shadowchild89
Summary: Usagi is responsible, reliable, and that basically makes her OOC. The G-Boys are ordered to capture Sailor Moon and the Scouts before OZ can. It all starts at a contest. (sorry not good at summaries)


Hey all! This is my first ever fanfic. I hope you like it! This takes place during the second season of Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask will probably not be in it. Sorry all you Mammo-chan lovers. The Scouts are all 15 and so are all of the G-Boys (excluding Trowa). Trowa is 17.

Enjoy!!

Usagi Tsukino stared blankly at the note card in front of her. She began to chew thoughtfully on her pencil eraser while absently twirling a strand of her long silvery-gold hair between her fingers. If any of her family had come in at that moment they would have left with the thought that she was doing her homework. And she was doing homework. Although this was not a 15-year-old girl's standard idea of homework. Then again, Usagi Tsukino wasn't an ordinary 15-year-old. Heck, no ordinary person would be in the same position as her, for she was none other then, the soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon.

Usagi let out an exasperated sigh. "Who would have thought that coming up with trivia questions be so difficult?" She stood up and began stretching, for she had been at this for hours. 'Well', she thought wryly, 'I am the one who came up with the idea for a contest.' The media had been bugging the Scouts for months to do some sort of publicity, so Usagi finally caved, being the kind-hearted person she is, and stated that there would be a contest to see who the most loyal Sailor Moon fan was. And the prize? Why the chance to meet Sailor Moon of course!

Although the actual contest was not in the control of the Scouts, the company putting it on had asked them to come up with, at least, 30 trivia questions. Since Usagi was the one who created the "mess", the Scouts said it was her responsibility to come up with the questions.

So here she was up at 12:15 A.M. brainstorming. If she had only done the questions earlier, then she wouldn't have had to be up at this hour. But, being the procrastinator she was, she waited until the day before the contest to even begin thinking about the questions. She had already written 25 questions, but was now racking her brain for, at least, 5 extremely difficult questions. She again stared at the card in front of her and threw down her pencil in exasperation. 'I just need to relax and distract my mind for a while, but how?' Reading was out of the question, she couldn't relax while reading Ender's Game, (which was what she was reading at the time), she was always trying to figure out what was going on, what the other characters were thinking, etc. No, no reading. Writing? Part of the reason she was taking a break was because her hand hurt like hell, so writing wouldn't help. Drawing? Same problem as writing! All of her friends were asleep, so no chatting with them. Even Luna, her cat, was sound asleep.

Usagi glanced out the open window, catching the full moon in her gaze. A smile crept to her lips. 'Mother and I haven't spoken in a while.' She gently unfolded herself from her chair and quietly made her way to the window seat, sitting down and curling her feet under her. She shivered slightly at the cool, night breeze, due to the fact that her night garb consisted of a thin, silk nightgown barely reaching her knees. She swept her long hair behind her shoulder and directed her clear gaze towards the moon. Her clear cerulean-blue eyes reflected the night sky within their cool depths, seeming to captivate it, much as they seemed to captivate and capture people.

Usagi directed her thought toward the moon, sending one message. 'Hello mother.'

Usagi found herself standing on a white marble path leading to a beautifully carved, white, marble gazebo. On all sides the path and gazebo were surrounded by lush, green grass and roses of every color. In the background, the sound of a babbling brook could be heard accompanied by the sound of birdsong. Although surrounded by all this beauty, Usagi's gaze was on the one standing in the shade of the gazebo.

The woman, who was gently smiling, would have been an exact copy of Usagi, if it wasn't for the fact that her long hair, familiarly pulled up into two buns on the sides of her head leaving the excess hair to fall down in two streamers at her sides, was silver to the girl's silvery-gold. Also, the woman was paler, about two inches taller, and had an air of age and wisdom about her. The woman, Queen Serenity, gazed at her daughter in return.

Just as Usagi started toward her mother the smile on the Queen's lips changed to a small frown. "Have you forgotten the procedure?"

Usagi stopped short, a similar frown gracing her features. "Of course not," she stated in an even tone. "What is my mission?"

In the blink of an eye the beautiful garden, including the Queen, disappeared, being replaced by a tall, glass, office building. Usagi's brain, through habit, immediately began taking in every detail which she listed quietly to herself, for even within the confines of her mind she knew she had to be careful. 'About 10-stories, probably at least on guard for every two levels, glass is tinted, looks to be an office building of some sort so there's most likely an entrance on the roof, and two get inside…' Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of her mother's voice echoing in her mind.

"Your mission is to gain possession of a priceless statue located on the fifth floor, your time allotment is 10 minutes, and your supplies…" Usagi felt a slight shift in the surrounding area and looked down at herself to see that she was now wearing tight spandex shorts, a tight black t-shirt, sturdy, soft-soled black boots, and she had a heavy belt on her waist. On the belt hung a simple, black handgun, 2 bullet cartridges, a six inch knife in a simple black sheath, a black bag (about the size of HP book 5 only slightly smaller), and two small pouches. Usagi was just about to inspect the contents of the pouches and bag when her mother's voice came back, simply stating, "Begin."

Well? Did you like it? Please review. Be gentle. I will post the second chapter after I have received at least 20 reviews.

What should the pair ups be?

Quatre/Usagi

Trowa/Usagi

Wufei/Usagi

Sorry, no Heero. ducks behind a couch barely avoiding a barrage of various objects aimed at her head I myself am a huge Heero/Usagi fan, but in this story Usagi has a personality very much like Heero's. They will become trusting comrades in arms if not friends. Maybe you'll understand better after the GW boys and the SM girls meet up. That will be in chapter 4. Stay tuned!!

- mew


End file.
